Lüge
by seokyoondan
Summary: Yoongi tidak menyangka liburannya bersama Hoseok ke hutan berubah menjadi bencana "Lebih baik kau pergi ke Surga saja, Hyung." HopeGa, Yaoi, seme! Hoseok, uke!Yoongi. M karena adegan berdarah/? DEBUTFIC


**Lüge**

 **by seokyoondan**

 **Rating: M (for bloody scene, perhaps?)**

 **Genre: Psycology/Psycopath, Romace**

 **Length: Oneshoot (1500 words)**

 **" _Lebih baik kau pergi ke Surga saja, Hyung_."**

*

Yoongi berlari sekuat tenaga. Nafasnya keluar dengan tempo tak beraturan. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi, pasalnya ia berlari dengan kaki telanjang. Telapak kakinya terasa perih, lecet karena bergesekan dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil di tanah. Dalam hati ia berdoa, berharap semua ini hanyalah _prank_ atau apapun itu. Ia berharap semua ini tidak nyata.

Ia tak menyangka ide berlibur di tengah hutan ini menjadi bencana. Bencana yang bisa saja merebut nyawanya. Tidak, saat ini Yoongi benar-benar merasa malaikat pencabut nyawa begitu dekat dengannya. Mungkin beberapa meter dibelakangnya dengan tangan menenteng belati kecil namun tajam juga tali tambang yang akan membelenggunya.

"Ya, Hyung. Larilah sejauh mungkin, aku tetap akan menemukanmu."

Yoongi merasakan bulu romanya melompat saat mendengar suara bernada santai dari belakangnya. Nada santai itu benar-benar meyakinkan kalau ia benar-benar tidak boleh berhenti berlari. Dan beginilah dia sekarang, berlari membelah hutan, melewati pepohonan tinggi nan rindang yang menyeramkan, dengan cahaya rembulan di langit sana sebagai satu-satunya penerangan.

Ia merasakan dirinya sudah melebihi batas. Ia bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon berbatang besar yang cukup untuk menyembunykan tubuhnya. Ia meringkuk di sana, dengan tangan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Berusaha memelankan suara nafas yang agak keras itu. Matanya merasa panas, ia ketakutan setengah mati. Oh, ya, tentu saja ia ketakutan. Kau juga pasti ketakutan bukan jikalau ada orang yang mengejarmu membawa belati dan mengatakan akan dengan senang hati merengut nyawamu? Itulah yang Yoongi rasakan saat ini. Dan yang paling tidak ia sangka adalah orang itu bukanlah orang asing, Yoongi sudah mengenal orang itu sejak lama.

Orang itu adalah Jung Hoseok, orang yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya selama setahun ini.

Yoongi tidak mengerti bagaimana sosok yang ia cintai itu berubah menjadi seorang iblis dalam waktu yang singkat. Padahal tadi mereka senang bersenang-senang. Hoseok tengah duduk di sofa, Yoongi tidur di pahanya, mereka bercanda sembari sesekali berciuman singkat. Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi neraka bagi Yoongi. Awal mula terjadinya semua ini berjalan begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Yoongi tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi.

Yoongi berusaha meraih sakunya. Oh, _shit_. Ia lupa membawa ponselnya. Sekarang apa yang ia harus lakukan, jika tidak bisa meminta bantuan? Yoongi tak sanggup untuk berlari lagi, kakinya sudah meneteskan darah. Yoongi harus berpikir cepat sebelum Hoseok-

"Aku menemukanmu."

Terlambat.

Seseorang dengan cepat menutup matanya dan menariknya kebelakang. Yoongi berteriak kencang. Ia meneriaki nama Hoseok berkali-kali sembari meminta ampunan pria itu. Sesekali ia memukul lengan Hoseok, namun percuma, tenaga Hoseok jauh lebih besar darinya. Min Yoongi benar-benar tak berdaya saat Hoseok kini telah mengikat tangannya dan menggantungkannya pada dahan pohon sehingga kini, ia kesulitan menapakan kakinya agar menyentuh tanah. Yoongi menggerak-gerakan kakinya, pergelangannya terasa perih karena menanggung beban tubuhnya. Walau samar, ia bisa melihat Hoseok tertawa puas didepannya.

"Hoseok- _ah_..." Yoongi merengek. Wajahnya sudah basah, baik dengan keringat juga air mata. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Apa salahku?!"

Tawa Hoseok menggelegar, bagai petir yang mengoyak gendang telinga Yoongi. Barang beberapa detik ia mempertahankan tawa iblisnya itu lalu tersenyum. Senyum manis yang ia selalu perlihatkan kepada Yoongi. Ia membelai pipi Yoongi lembut, membuat sang pemiliki pipi menggigit bibirnya takut.

" _Hyung_ tidak bersalah, mungkin? Ah, coba ingat sekali lagi Hyung, kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu?"

"A-Aku... Aku..."

Yoongi berusaha berpikir. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat dosa macam apa yang ia lakukan pada Hoseok hingga ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Mendadak Yoongi merasa pusing karena otaknya mendadak menampilkan ingatannya seminggu lalu.

"Kau... tahu... soal yang minggu lalu?" Yoongi bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Hoseok tertawa puas mendengar jawaban Yoongi -yang sebenarnya balik bertanya- itu. Yoongi merasa dirinya benar-benar akan mati saat itu juga ketika menyadari bahwa jawabannya benar. "Ta-Tapi, Hoseok- _ah_! I-itu bukan-"

"Salahmu?"

"Akh!"

Yoongi menjerit saat Hoseok menggores pipi mulusnya dengan belati itu. Darah mengalir dari pipinya dengan deras, membuat kini air mata Yoongi mengalir dengan lebih deras pula. Namun berbeda dengan Hoseok, ia tampak senang melihat baik air mata dan darah mengalir dari pipi seorang Min Yoongi.

"Hahaha, baiklah kuakui." Hoseok berbalik sesaat untuk menghabiskan tawanya. Saat ia berbalik, senyumnya berubah mengerikan. Senyum itu, senyum yang seakan menusuk-nusuk Yoongi dengan pedang. Senyum penuh kebencian yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada Yoongi. "Memang bukan seratus persen kesalahanmu. Tapi, tetap saja. Aku tak menyukainya."

Yoongi menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Hoseok kini meraih tengkuknya lalu memberikan Yoongi ciuman yang kasar. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi keras hingga lidah Yoongi bisa merasakan cairan asin dari darahnya sendiri. Yoongi mengerang tertahan, Hoseok tak pernah sekasar ini padanya.

"Hah... Ho-Hoseok- _ah_... a-aku... minta maaf."

"Hahaha, maaf?"

Yoongi menjerit sekali lagi saat Hoseok menarik rambutnya kebelakang dan menggoreskan belatinya pada bagian lain pipi Yoongi. Hoseok menjilati darah yang mengalir di sana. Membuat Yoongi terisak karena jilatan itu membuat lukanya semakin perih.

"Oh, _dear_. Kau tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya aku mengetahui kebenaran," bisik Hoseok membuat Yoongi menggeliat tak nyaman. "Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal di belakangku selama ini, huh?"

Yoongi membelakkan matanya. "Ti-tidak! Biar aku jelaskan, Hoseok- _ah_! Akh! Hoseok!"

Hoseok merobek kaus yang dipakai Yoongi dengan belatinya. Hoseok melakukannya berkali-kali, tanpa sengaja -atau mungkin disengaja- belati itu melukai dada dan perut Yoongi. Yoongi berteriak setiap tubuhnya tergores. Ia menunduk dan melihat berbagai macam garis yang sudah mengeluarkan darah itu. Hoseok memegangi pinggulnya, kembali ia memainkan lidahnya di atas luka Yoongi.

"Bicaralah, _Hyung_ ," ujar Hoseok di tengah kegiatannya. Ia menatap sebentar mata Yoongi yang bengkak untuk sekadar mengintimidasinya.

Yoongi menarik nafas. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya kesulitan untuk berbicara.

"Hhh... aku... dan Park Jimin... aku tidak memiliki rasa padanya... Hahh.. Aku dan Jimin... hhh... kita... AKH! JUNG HOSEOK HENTIKAN!"

Yoongi menjerit kala kini Hoseok menggoreskan belatinya di punggungnya. Agak banyak, mungkin membentuk pola.

"Aku benci saat kau mengucapkan namanya seakan mendesahkan namanya. Kau 'kan hanya milikku, Hyung. Desahkan saja namaku" Hoseok merapatkan tubuhnya, ia menciumi pundak Yoongi. Bahkan sampai menggigitnya dengan keras membuat Yoongi memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Satu tangannya meraba-raba punggung Yoongi, dengan nama 'Jung Hoseok' yang terukir di sana. Hasil karya Hoseok dengan belatinya. Tanda kepemilikan yang begitu jelas. "Lantas siapa yang si Park- _Fucking_ -Jimin itu bawa ke motel minggu lalu? Kau? Atau orang yang mirip kau?"

Yoongi menangis lebih keras. Ia merasa sangat terpuruk saat ini. Hoseok tidak peduli dan terus melakukan aktifitasnya membuat bercak-bercak ungu di pundak Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri hanya menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya agar bebas, membuat tubuhnya berayun pelan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, _Hyung_?" Hoseok berbisik di telinga Yoongi. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya yang sudah berdarah itu.

"I-itu... me-mang... aku..."

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang lirih itu, Hoseok tertawa. Tawanya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Yoongi merasa jauh lebih takut pada Hoseok sekarang, ia merasa kejujurannya akan membawanya lebih dekat dengan kematian.

Demi apapun, Yoongi belum siap mati, apalagi mati dengan cara seperti ini.

"Min Yoongi, kau tahu bukan kalau aku benci jika ada orang yang menyentuhmu selain aku? Dan kini aku mengetahui kalau kau pernah bercinta dengan orang lain selain aku.

Wow, aku benar-benar hancur."

Ucapan Hoseok mendadak menjadi lirih. Tatapan pria itu membuat Yoongi merasakan ada gejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Gejolak itu ia sebut dengan rasa bersalah.

"Hoseok-ah, maafkan. aku. Tapi, saat itu... aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Tapi, kau menikmatinya bukan?"

Yoongi merasakan tenggorokannya tersekat. Hoseok benar-benar pandai menyudutkannya. Hoseok mendecakan lidah sesaat. Sekejap sorot matanya berubah mengerikan, seakan ada iblis yang merasukinya. Satu tangannya meraih leher putih Yoongi lalu mencekiknya. Yoongi membelakan matanya. Ia merasa sesak.

"Hhh... Hos-"

"Aku sudah tahu segalanya, Hyung. Tentangmu, tentang keluargamu yang tidak merestui hubungan kita, tentang Park Jimin, anak teman ayahmu yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu. Dan kejadian minggu lalu, dimana Park Jimin membuatmu mendesah semalaman. Aku tahu."

Yoongi berusaha menarik oksigen, tubuhnya mulai bergerak tak karuan. Sulit sekali. Ia meringis dan terus memohon ampunan pada Hoseok. Tapi, sosok kejam itu malah menyeringai.

"Kau tak sepenuhnya salah, Hyung. Kesalahanmu adalah tidak jujur padaku. Malah bukankah harusnya kau merasa lebih sakit dariku? Beban Hyung jauh lebih berat dariku."

Hoseok melepaskan tangannya. Tapi , beru sedetik Yoongi menarik nafas, bibir Hoseok sudah kembali menempel padanya. Tangan Hoseok yang memegang belati menorehkan namanya di lengan Yoongi, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Ho-Hoseok-ah... Sakit..." Yoongi bersua dengan susah payah. "Kumohon... berhenti.."

"Ya... akan kuhentikan, Hyung," Hoseok memeluk tubuh basah Yoongi. Kaus putih polosnya berubah merah, bercampur dengan darah Yoongi.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ujar Hoseok tepat di telinganya. Suaranya lebih rendah dari biasanya. " Aku tahu tidak ada harapan untuk hubungan kita. Hyung juga sudah lelah bukan kabur dari rumah hanya untuk datang kepadaku? Lelah bukan dipukuli jika ketahuan menemuiku? Lebih baik kau pergi ke Surga saja, Hyung. Kau bebas, aku pun lega karena kau bebas. Dan satu lagi, aku benci jika harus membagimu bersama Park Jimin itu."

Yoongi membelakan matanya. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak lebih brutal, tetapi Hoseok memeganginya dengan erat. Yoongi hampir putus asa.

"Hoseok-ah... aku mencintaimu... kumohon lepaskan aku saja... ya? Aku akan tinggal bersamamu... aku akan pergi meninggalkan semuanya... kumohon..."

"Maaf, tapi niatku sudah tidak bisa berubah, lagipula, yang ada kau lebih menderita kalau tinggal bersamaku," ujar Hoseok. Ia memposisikan tangannya di jantung Yoongi, membuat sosok itu menangis lebih keras. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengangkat belatinya tinggi-tinggi. Tangan itu terayun dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

"TIDAK, JUNG HOSEOK HENTIKAAN!"

"Eo? Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

'Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Mata Yoongi terbuka lebar, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Sosok pertama yang ia lihat saat itu adalah Hoseok, dengan pandangan penasaran. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya, ruang tengah vila. Ia sendiri sedang tertidur di paha Hoseok. Tidak ada tali. Tubuhnya basah karena keringat bukan karena darah.

"Sepertinya Hyung mimpi buruk. Sebentar, akan aku ambilkan air."

Yoongi memperhatikan Hoseok yang berlalu untuk mengambil air. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sial, mimpinya benar-benar terasa nyata. Bahkan ia benar-benar merasakan sakit dari mimpi gilanya itu.

Hoseok yang membawa segelas air padanya membuatnya takut. Ia menerima gelas itu dengan lemah, pandangannya tak bisa ia alihkan dari Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah, kau tidak akan menyakitiku bukan?" tanyanya lirih, membuat Hoseok mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa, sih? Tentu saja tidak. Aku 'kan mencintaimu, Hyung. Mana mungkin aku menyakitimu?"

Mendengar itu, Yoongi merasa bebannya terangkat. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada sang kekasih lalu meringkuk.

"Terima kasih."

Jung Hoseok tersenyum padanya lalu mengecup puncak kepala si berambut kelam penuh kasih. Tanpa, Min Yoongi sadari, bahwa sosok itu tengah menyembunyikan belati di belakang punggungnya.

-End-

Anyeonghaseyo~ Perkenalkan aku author baru dengan pen name seokyoondan. Aneh ya? Kkk~

Ini debut aku di dunia ffn. Aku harap ga aneh ya/? Aku pencinta ff yaoi bergenre dark seperti ini mungkin juga bdsm .g. Tapi belum pandai nulis sih, kkk~ Makanya aku minta review ne?

Salam Sope!

Seokyoondan


End file.
